Shinigami Women's Association
The Shinigami Women's Association is an organization of Shinigami women; most of the members shown are higher-ranking Shinigami in Gotei 13. They were first introduced in the Shinigami Women's association omake chapter included in volume 23. The women's association also featured heavily in the Colorful Bleach chapters. Members *Supervising Chairwoman: Retsu Unohana *President: Yachiru Kusajishi *Vice-President: Nanao Ise Other known members include: *Nemu Kurotsuchi Often designated temporary vice-president by Yachiru when the latter forces Nemu to do her bidding *Soifon *Kiyone Kotetsu *Isane Kotetsu *Rangiku Matsumoto *Rukia Kuchiki Although Rukia hardly appears in any of the Shinigami Women's Association chapters, it may be implied that she is a member, as Byakuya hints that he attends the meetings in her place when she is not around. Headquarters Initially meeting in a conference room, the club eventually creates its own headquarters hidden away within the estate of Byakuya Kuchiki, much to his chagrin. The club is also known to have had a swimming pool within the Kuchiki estate, which Byakuya destroyed using Senbonzakura. Goals The Shinigami Women's Association is notable for pushing for various means of improvement for all Shinigami. When not hanging out for their own purposes, the members have been known to work on various items both to help out others, as well as raise funds. However, most of the major decisions and means in creating these items usually falls on Yachiru, who ends up having the most say in the matter. When pursuing a new design for cellphones, Yachiru ignored the rest of the club's suggestions and ended up choosing a cute bunny style that only interested her (and Rukia). Another incident involving creating a "popular Shinigami calendar" that ultimately lead to Yachiru taking photos of nearly all of the targets, but with nearly all of them blocked off by Kenpachi's hair (outside one successful picture of Ukitake taken by Kiyone and Soifon). Unfortunately, since Yachiru controls all funds for the club, she spends all of it on toys and sweets for herself. Outside Yachiru, Nanao is another prominent member of the Shinigami Women's Association both as vice president and as its key spokesperson and representative. She usually is the one who gets in conflict with Shinigami Men's Association leader Tetsuzaemon Iba over the similarly outlandish activities their opposing clubs perform. However, Yachiru occasionally sees a closer ally in Nemu, who shows more loyalty toward the president and assists her in various schemes, including the creation of new Soul Candy, which replaces the personality of various members of a task force taking on the Arrancar (including fellow member Matsumoto as well as Renji Abarai, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa) with bizarre substitutes while they are on duty. Budget The Shinigami Women's Association has a budget of 250,000 Kan, which is the highest of all the clubs. Their budget stands in contrast to those of the Shinigami Men's Association's budget of 70,000 Kan, which is the lowest of all the clubs. It must also be noted that the budget meeting appears to be headed by Nanao Ise, who is the vice president of the women's association. Category:Organizations